Rise of the Dragon Lords: Light & Shadow
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: When Kaiba's Dark-side forces Yami to summon the Shadow Realm, will Yugi and his new friend be able to win the Shadow Game that ensues? What has happened to the real Kaiba? With the Blue-Eyes Ultimate staring him down, Yugi Summons his last chance.
1. Introduction to a Duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh Special Event!**

**Rose D.: HI everybody! And welcome to my one & only Official Duel story! You know: Duel Disks, Life Points, the rules; _all that good_ stuff! **–giggles–

**I know, anyone whose reading "Dark Crisis: UiT" is probably going: "Why aren't you working on the Vampyr fic!"****And to that I say: "I've had this story lyin' around for a long time, waitin' to be uploaded, so I just decided to do it!"**

**Of course, I can't promise this story'll be my last Dueling story, but right now it's my only. **–grins really big–** (Note: All my other YuGO stories have _nothing_ to do with actual _Dueling_.)**

**Oh! And there's _one other little thing_ that makes this story special besides the actual Dueling . . . I'M IN IT! This story is my 1st walk-on role! I've never been in one of my own stories before! WOW! 0.0 So this is a first for me!**

**Anyway . . .**

**Note: the word "dastard" means: base coward. And when someone is call a "butch" in my stories, it means someone who is bad and has no morals. (Only used for guys.) ****Plus! Every card _I_ use in this story, I have in real life. Go forth Duelist Soul! YEEHAA!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Games of Light & Shadow**

The day was warm because the sun was at its peak; there was a light breeze, and I could hear the birds as they played in the quivering tree leaves above. Aimlessly I twiddled my thumbs, and looked down at my shoes. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'Maybe I should have worn my other ones.'

I was sitting in the center of Domino Park at the top of a small tier of circular steps. I looked up, and back-and-forth; when would he get here?

'Settle down,' I coaxed myself, 'You're silly! You know that right? OH! You're so silly!' I told myself. I had this strange excitement in my heart that was beginning to get annoying.

"Take a deep breath," I told myself; I did so. I had on my black boots, and my well-kempt blues jeans, including the plain black dog collar I like to wear buckled just above my right knee. And, just for personal kicks, a deep maroon long-sleeved 70s shirt (pointed collar and all) that fit like a glove.

My hair was pinned-up with clips, but the ends hung down forming a neat little ponytail; for those of you who know me, it's just the way I usually wear it.

I looked at my watch for no reason in particular; it was 3:00. I was getting anxious again; man I hate that feeling. I rose quickly to my feet, looked around once more, then put my hands in my pockets.

'Quit it! You're being dumb!' I told myself, "Yeah, _yeah_," I retorted aloud. To occupy myself, I looked down and began studying the nicely etched cement at my feet. There were curves and swirls, some modern representation of flowers, I think.

I noticed some irresponsible person's old hard gum stuck to the edge, and began scuffing at it with my shoe. 'Some _people_,' I thought indignantly, 'Marking up something as pretty as this with their stupid gum! I mean, can't they just wrap it back up in the wrapper and throw it away?'

Yet as I stood there, pondering over this, it took me a moment to realize I now heard footsteps, and saw someone coming towards me out the corner of my eye.

I jerked up — and saw, _him_.

Err – Yami (!) I mean, for those of you who didn't know who I was waiting for. I stood there, and for some reason, I wasn't breathing. I looked at him as he stood there; he _was_ handsome, but for some reason or other, his deep violet eyes seemed to look upon me with disconcertion.

I snapped myself out of my trance, jerking my hands from my pockets. "I'm sorry!" I said, "I should be saying 'hello'!" I came down the short steps to meet him.

Yami, however, took a step back from me and I realized he seemed much more agitated than before. I stopped, and swallowed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked quickly, for he seemed about to spring away. He searched my eyes rapidly, before responding; my ears couldn't _help_ but soak in the sound of his rich, _deep_ voice.

"I –" he began, his body still tensed to dart away, "I need to be sure you're not . . . one of those crazy fan girlz."

I blinked. "OH! I'j – I'm not!" I said instantly, waving my hands to try and show I was harmless, "I mean yes, I'm crazy about you —"

Yami quailed at this, and took another step back.

"Oh no!" I sounded, "Not like that! I like you A LOT, yes! But I won't touch you!" And then I looked right at him and said in my truest voice, "_I promise_." I meant it.

He had been staring at me, and yet, I then saw an emotion sweep his face, and was relieved to see him calm. He was no longer rigid and ready to run from me.

"Thanks for believing me," I began, "I'm not a liar. I never lie knowingly, _really_. I don't." I backed up and sat once more upon the tier steps; I grinned sweetly. "Thanks for coming out to meet me today, and, I'm sorry you get chased around by nothing but crazy fan girls who want to do nothing else but hug you to death . . . or worse." the latter I added under my breath, and cast my eyes downward.

Yami moved forward and slowly turned to sit down near me. "To be honest," he said, "I had been watching you for a short while."

I looked at him; he looked at me.

"I was about to come out, but that's when you stood up a moment ago."

"Oh," I replied, "I see how you have to be careful." 'OH Brittany,' I thought, 'You're right _here_, with Yami sitting next to you! YAMI! For crying out loud! And your not even jumping around or rambling on like you usually do when your with somebody you really like!'

I laughed suddenly and made sure my face was turned from him. Yami turned to face me a little more. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Oh_," I said, "I'm just thinking how cool it is that I'm here, and _you're_ here. And I'm amazed that I'm not rambling on and on, like I usually do when I'm around people I like." I took a quick breath in and out. "_You_ know," I raised my hand up beside my head and moved it in a talky-mouth gesture, "YAK YAK YAK."

Yami blinked, and I was happy to see him smile. "You have a nice smile." I said. To my chagrin, his lips fell straight again.

"Oh, sorry," I said, and looked at my shoes.

Yami shook his head quickly. "No, I should be _sorry_. I've gotten so used to girls having ulterior motives that when one comes along who is actually _sweet —_as in not trying to get their hands on me— I tend to distrust her and treat her as suspiciously as I would the others. So, I am sorry Miss Brittany, uh, that is your name? Correct?"

I nodded quickly. "Oh, um, yes!" My heart soared as he realized the truth of the matter; I wouldn't chase after him like some crazed cheetah after its prey. I'm not like that, but then, I'm not like most girls.

"Uh," I began, "I'm a Duelist too. In fact, I've only lost four official outside Duels!" I was chippering; thus began my rambling.

Yami's eyes widened in interest. "Really? Well then, perhaps you and I can have a Duel today."

"Ahh! NO! No, no! I won't Duel _you_." I announced, "No way! You're like, Duel Monsters World Champion; you're unbeatable! I wouldn't have a _chance_. So, no. Sorry." I suddenly thought my statement strange, because I had my DM cards in my little black card-holder on my belt. 'Why did I bring them if I didn't want to Duel?' I wondered.

Yami frowned. "Oh _come_," he said tersely, "You make it sound like you wouldn't last two seconds! Have a _little_ faith in yourself,"

"Hmph," I looked away, "How many times have I heard that before."

Yami watched me; he moved a bit closer. "Listen, you said you've only lost a few outside Duels, what makes you think you wouldn't stand a chance?"

I turned and surveyed his eyes. "Because nobody beats _you_ —"

Yami laughed out loud. "Oh I've _lost_, believe me. In fact, my greatest lose was to a man by the name of Raphael, I lost everything that day . . ." Yami's eyes suddenly stared into the Middle Distance.

"Oh, I remember him," I said, thinking of the episode, "You shouldn't have ever used the Orichalcos. That's just eww! What were you thinking?"

Yami turned, looking at me again. "I don't really know . . . But what I Do know is I'll never touch _that_ card again. I've learned my lesson about tampering with Evil . . . _never_ again."

There was a moment of silence, a mutual pause, and we both spent a minute watching the trees and sky, harkening to the birds and rustling leaves.

"Even if we did decide to Duel," I began again, "I don't have a Duel Disk. I wasn't _in_ the Battle City Tournament."

Yami grinned wonderfully. "Now I _know_ you want to Duel, you're just holding yourself back."

I turned to him about to protest; but he stopped me by holding up his pointer finger. "_Otherwise_," he said "You wouldn't have brought the subject back up."

'Drat.' I thought. "Now why did I go and do _that_?"

"Come!" Yami said, standing, "We shall go, and get you a Duel Disk!"

I jumped up. "What? But I thought Kaiba was the only one who handed _them _out, and Battle City's _over_!"

"I'm sure Kaiba has some lying about in that Tower of his. I'll have him give you one."

I blinked. "_Give_ me one?"

Yami winked. "Let's just say, Kaiba owns me for something."

I smiled. "Okay!"

oooooooooooooooo

Yami and I were standing right outside Kaiba Tower. I was craning my neck to see the top of it. "Man, it's high." I said.

Yami shrugged. "So are the Pyramids of Giza."

I suddenly brightened. "Egypt? Oh I love Egypt! I wish I could go there some day! I have a bunch of books on it and _everything_. I just love it!"

Yami looked at me. "Truly?"

"Yes! Ever since I was little I've been fascinated by Egypt and it's mysteriousness!" I got all starry-eyed.

Yami scratched his head. "Strange, Egypt didn't seem that mysterious to _me_."

I laughed. "Never mind, never mind!"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. "Come," he said and trotted up the steps.

"Oh!" I squeaked and jumped to catch up with him.

"HEY!" came a shout. We stopped short of the doors and turned to see Yugi Mutoh running down the street towards us.

"Yugi!" Yami called.

"Yugi Mutoh . . ." I breathed, "I actually get to meet Yugi Mutoh."

Yugi ran up to us and stopped, hunching over and leaning against his knees for support; he was breathless.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked quickly.

"I came to remind you!" Yugi wheezed, then looking up, and noticing me, "Oh, hello."

"Hi—!" was all I got out. Yugi turned back to his older half.

"Ever since you got your body back, we've only had one Duel Disk between us! Joey told me he saw you coming here, so I came to remind you to get another one for me from Kaiba."

"Oh _yes_!" Yami said, hitting his palm against his forehead, "Yes." His eyes went to me, then to the doors behind us. "Quite . . . Well come, the sooner we go in and get the Disks, the sooner we can leave."

Yugi and I glanced at each other as we moved to follow Yami.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Kaiba'll see you now." the Suit said. Yami nodded and he, Yugi and I passed through the doorway.

Kaiba was behind his desk – as usual. I'd never met the guy in person, but I'd seen him plenty in the TV Show. As far as I was concerned, Kaiba was a stuck-up jerk who had innumerable issues to deal with; meaning basically I didn't want to act too friendly toward him.

I kept a straight face as Yami stepped forward to address the C.E.O.

"Kaiba," Yami began.

"_Yes_ Pharaoh?" Kaiba replied, and a smile appeared on his lips.

"I've come to ask you for two Duel Disks. One," he held up his pointer-finger, "For Yugi; as you know, we separated unto our-own-selves back in Egypt, _and_ since Yugi gave _me_ the only Duel Disk we have, he has been without. You can understand that,"

Kaiba nodded. "Uh huh, but you said 'two' Disks, who's the other one for?"

Yami looked back at me briefly. "For my _friend_, _Brittany_."

I stared at Yami's back. 'I'm his friend? He called me his friend? Does he mean it? Or is he just saying that to get me the Disk?'

I didn't notice Yugi was considering me like I was considering Yami. 'So that's her name.' he discerned, 'Britney. Hmm, I wonder how _she_ spells it.'

"Well," Kaiba began, "Of course you may have two Duel Disks!" he said this out of the blue, and meant it! He stood, reached for his intercom, and pulled a switch. "Have two Duel Disks brought up as soon as they have been registered to Yugi Mutoh, and Brittany—" he looked at me inquiringly.

I abruptly realized he needed more than my first name. "Uhh, Brittany Shakespeare McKinley!"

Kaiba grinned strangely, then nodded. "Yugi Mutoh & Brittany S. McKinley." he stated, then closed the intercom.

'He cut Shakespeare short!' I declared in my head, 'And I didn't even give him my full name! If I'd of given him my whole name, I wonder how he would've cut _it_.' I folded my arms.

"Well, your Duel Disks will be coming shortly." Kaiba smiled sweetly, "And as much as I'd like to have you stick around and chat, I'm really quite busy! So, if you'll excuse me . . ." he waved his open palm toward the door.

"Er, thank you Kaiba." Yugi said, blinking.

"Uh yes! Thank you." I nodded to the C.E.O., and walked through the door which Yugi held open. "Thanks Yugi!" I smiled at him for letting me go first, and he smiled back; I always appreciate a gentleman who'll hold a door open for a lady!

Yami had one eyebrow raised as he took a last look at the President of Kaiba Corp. We left Seto Kaiba's office and the door clicked shut after us.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Kaiba acted nice!" Yugi exclaimed, as we three walked down the front steps. "But—"

"Yes _but_." Yami pondered, "Too nice. Something is up. He wanted to get rid of us, that's why he was so eager to please."

"But why?" I asked, looking up from the brand new Duel Disk hugging my forearm.

"I don't know. Hmm . . ." Yami trailed for a moment, "Listen you two," he looked at Yugi and me, "Why don't you go to the park—begin a Duel." he looked at me hopefully and I nodded, "I'll join you soon."

"Why? Where're you going?" Yugi asked.

Yami waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "I just want to talk to Kaiba once more. As soon as I do, I'll join you."

"Hey, whatever you want to do." I said.

"Okay," Yugi replied, a little hesitant. He and I turned away as Yami headed back into the building.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Yugi. I didn't think I would."

Yugi smiled in that adorable way of his. "It's nice meeting you too. So you're Britney?"

I nodded. "Yes. B-r-i-t-t-a-n-y!"

"Oh!" Yugi looked down at his tena-shoes, "Yami told me he was meeting you today — I guess you didn't turn out to be another crazy fan girl."

"Well, I'm a fan girl, just not a _crazy_ one. " My eyes fell upon my shiny Duel Disk yet again, sparkling with the light reflecting off it. "Hey! I get to Duel _you_," I said, "I have a chance against _you_!"

Yugi looked at me.

"Oh, not that you're not as good as Yami, it's just—"

"He's King of Games, _I know_." he finished, then smirked, "But the title King of Games is under my name, not _his_." Yugi gestured his thumb back in the direction of Kaiba Tower, "I mean, can you see them printing Pharaoh Yamiatemkohenes under Game King in the World Book?"

I shrugged. Yugi looked down at his fee before picking up the pace a little. I quickly matched his stride.

"Well," I said,"You do know each other's secrets."

Yugi grinned slyly. "Heh, more than you know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Rose D.: **–gasps–** Yugi knows all of Yami's secrets!** –pauses curiously–** Then why doesn't Yami know them himself? >. That Pharaoh is SO confusing!**


	2. Raining Glass & Blood

**Yu-Gi-Oh Special Event! Part II**

**Rose D.: Welcome to Part II everyone! Enjoy! OH! And remember! In this story, we're all playing Street Duelist Rules. (And that doesn't mean anything goes, either!)**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Games of Light & Shadow**

**part ii  
**

Soon Yugi and I turned in to the park and found a nice little stretch of grass surrounded by leafy vivid-green trees. Yugi stood at one end, while I positioned myself at the other.

Yugi Mutoh extended his arm and the deck of his Disk shot forward before slinging right back and locking in place, activating with a resounding beep.

"Ready?" he asked, raising his forearm, thus his Duel Disk.

"Yes!" I called, "I think! I've never used one of these before but I've seen them used." I pushed a button and my Duel Disk's holo-emitters flew out with a blast of pressurized air, landing at the edge of the clearing.

The same happened for Yugi's, and our Life Point counters set to 4000.

"I'll go first!" I shouted, pulling five cards and then a sixth to start my turn.

I grimaced when I saw that I hadn't a single Monster card in my Hand; four were Magic and two were Trap. '_Great_,' I thought. Then I smiled – one of my Traps was Type Zero Magic Crusher. 'Well, Yugi'll be able to get me good since I can't put any Monsters on the field, so . . . I'd better hit his Life Points as hard as I can _while_ I can."

"I play Type Zero Magic Crusher!" I called and the card came upon the field, "This deals 500 points of Direct Damage for each Magic card I get rid of, and I have four!" I discarded them.

Yugi took a step back, cringing as his Life Points dropped to 2000.

I gasped with my hand over my mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean!"

Yugi waved it off, though sweat was now rolling down his face. "It's okay, the Rules say you can do stuff like that. But, now it's my turn! Watch this!" He pulled a card from his hand, "I summon the Dark Magician in Attack mode!"

"Oh no!" I cried, as the purple Mage appeared before his master. I took a step back.

Yugi looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "You didn't put any _Monsters_ on the field,"

I sighed disheartened, "I know," and drew four more cards to even out my Hand, after all, we were playing by Street Duelist Rules; there was a Monster in my hand now, but it wasn't my turn. "Go ahead," I said, bracing myself for the attack.

Yugi blinked. "Well, I'll make sure he goes easy on you. Go Dark Magician, attack her Life Points directly!"

The Dark Magician flew forward and — gave me a quick bonk on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my sore head; my Life Points fell to 1500. I looked up at Yugi, and we both smiled. "Thanks!" I shouted, realizing he could've had his Mage use his Dark Magic attack instead.

"My turn!" I shouted.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The crashing of glass pierced the air as a window on the 20th floor of Kaiba Tower shattered through.

Yami gasped at the sudden empty air around him, and he fell. The glass fell also, the shards cutting his face and hands.

The ground seemed to leap up at Yami, and he gave a shout in some attempt to summon his Shadow Powers and keep himself from plowing into the pavement below.

The Millennium Symbol blazed forth on his forehead and a transparent gold sphere appeared around him. Yami hit the pavement, though nowhere near as hard as he would have.

Still he lay there, winded, unable to move for the moment. He blinked and felt some warm liquid run down his cheek; it ran to the corner of his mouth and he tasted blood. He gritted his teeth and tried to get up; glass slid from him as he began to move, tinkling on the ground. Then he heard a laugh.

The doors at the base of the Tower opened and out came a fat ugly man with tufts of fuchsia hair on his head. The layers of flesh surrounding the man's jaw hid his neck from sight and his bloated lips were curved in a wicked smile.

He was none other than Seto Kaiba's dark side whom Yami had defeated and previously banished to the Shadow Realm. "_Well_ you were _lucky_ weren't you," he sneered, stepping right up to Yami who had managed to get to his hands and knees.

Yami clenched his hands into fists, bloodied though they were, and shot back a look of hostile abhorrence. "You should _fear_ me, Abiak," he growled, "What I've done to you before, I can do again!"

Kaiba's dark side stopped smiling. "In _that_ respect dear Pharaoh, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see, I no longer fear your Shadow Powers; simply because I know they pale in comparison to that which I just used on you. I'm no longer as weak as I used to be, and that's bad news for _you_."

A black crystal hanging around Abiak's neck began to glow. Yami tried to get up, but instantly a black energy burst blasted forth from the crystal, throwing Yami back against the cement of the walkway!

Yami cried out as there came a burning on his back, and for a moment the throbbing in his skull was intense.

"No dear Pharaoh," Abiak continued, "I've discovered your secret."

Yami looked at the evil man painfully.

"You're a _Shadow_, Pharaoh, and nothing more. That's what you became when you succumbed to your golden cage. You can't deny it, because you use _Shadow Powers_!" Abiak gave a sick little giggle. "And it is because of this fact that I know what I shall do! As everyone knows, there's no such thing as a shadow in the dark; the darkness consumes all shadows. A Shadow needs Light to exist, without Light it dies, and _that's_ my plan."

'He means Yugi! My Light! What is he planning?' Yami sat up as best he could; the lids of his eyes were greatly drawn back.

"So, _no_ dear Pharaoh," said Abiak, reaching down and grabbing hold of Yami's leather collar, "It is _you_ who should fear ME."

Yami glared at him and immediately his golden third Eye flared to life, as did the power of Abiak's black crystal; the gold and the black energy forces collided. There was a moment of struggle before there came a soundless explosion.

Yami was slammed back, striking the pavement so hard he was instantly rendered unconscious. Kaiba's dark side, however, merely stumbled back.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, waving his finger at Yami's prone figure, "When will you learn, Shadows have no power against Darkness. Only Light has a chance, but I plan to change that."

Abiak then looked up from the Pharaoh's body, suddenly aware of the presence of several people standing along the sidewalk staring at the scene.

"Now, now," he said, "It isn't polite to stare." He then bent, caught up one of Yami's ankles, and turned, dragging Yugi's Shadow back into Kaiba Tower.

One of the girls on the sidewalk pulled her cell phone from her purse.

"Quick!" her brother told her, "Call the police!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she barked, with the speaker to her ear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Rose D.: **–shocked–** Yami—! Yami—! He's–! He's—!**

**Britannica: Spit it out already!**

**Rose D.: Oh, hi 'mou hitori no boku' . . . Ahem, as I was about to say: YAMI! HE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY A MANIACAL SHADOW! OH NO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW!**

**Britannica: Don't be stupid! Not only are you the one writing this thing! You're also in it! Don't YOU know what's going to happen next?**

**Rose D.: Oh, yeah . . . **–starts sulking–** Now you've ruined everything! Now my readers'll stop reading!**

**Britannica: Why on Earth would they stop reading?**

**Rose D.: **–smiles deviously–** Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear.**


	3. The Threat is Thrown

**Yu-Gi-Oh Special Event! Part III**

**Rose D.: Please enjoy Part III!**

**Oh! And, Special Note: If you want to see some of my YuGO fan art, go to:**

**www/dot/tamerofthewildrose/dot/deviantart/dot/com. (Sorry about the /dot/s; FanF won't let me upload if I don't write it this way. **

**Anyway, hope you like what you see there! **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Games of Light & Shadow**

**part iii  
**

Yugi blinked, seeming distracted somehow; he looked off to the side. I watched him as I drew another card; I smiled when I saw the card was one of my duo set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons. I looked at Yugi again; his gaze was upon the ground before it shifted to me.

"Uh Brittany," he said, "I hate to interrupt our Duel, but — I'm worried about Yami. I feel . . . I feel strange," he rubbed his shoulder, "Something's wrong; I don't know how to explain it—"

I shook my head. "Oh, um, that's fine. If something's wrong we should go check it out." I grunted, "folding" my Hand and putting it into my Deck holder, "If you were losing I'd say you were just making an excuse, but, since you're not . . ."

I jerked my arm and my Duel Disk swung back into Standby mode. Yugi quickly did the same, and then looked around for the best way out of the park.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" I asked, "When I said 'we' I didn't mean to invite myself."

Yugi Mutoh looked at me. "Yes, you can come with me. Just hurry!" And he started away; I jumped after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Solomon Mutoh hurried up the steps of Kaiba Tower, wondering vaguely why there were people standing on the sidewalk out front.

'When Kaiba called he sounded so urgent. What could've happened?' wondered Solomon, 'And if it was all that bad, why didn't he have me meet the Pharaoh at the hospital? But then again, Kaiba has a pretty fancy establishment, maybe he has his own medical equipment.' Solomon entered and passed into the lobby; there he stopped short.

Yami was lying in the middle of the floor, unmoving; his cuts hadn't been cleaned, so dried crimson marred his hands and face.

"Pharaoh!" Solomon sounded, running forward. He got down and tried to pick Yugi's counterpart up.

"Shimon," Yami muttered, opening his eyes, "_Solomon_, run . . . You must run!"

A metal wall came from the ceiling and slide down in front of the entranceway, hitting the floor with a resounding boom.

"Too late!" echoed an obnoxious voice, and out walked Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Grandpa Mutoh yelled, "What are you doing? Pharaoh Yami is injured! We need to get him to the hospital!"

Kaiba laughed and his face bulged and distorted, reforming into the horrible bloated visage of Abiak; his ballooned figure stepped forward.

Solomon was speechless.

"You don't know me," began Abiak, "But soon you will. First things first however, I want you to know you are now my bait to trap Yugi Mutoh. It just so happens I want vengeance on him too."

"What madness?" cried Solomon; he was gripping Yami's far shoulder with one hand, cradling the Pharaoh's head against his arm. Yami looked up at the menace, eyes pained.

"I don't understand!" Yami called, "What are you planning!"

Abiak smirked. "Oh I could tell you, but why be like all the other villains and give away my plot? You'll find out soon enough, trust me."

Yami moved to sit up; Solomon helped him.

"Oh!" Abiak squeaked, blinking girlishly, "But I just can't resist giving you a hint! I plan on challenging your little Yugi to a Duel — in the Shadow Realm."

Yami's eyes shot wide. "But you have no power over the Shadow Realm! You can't summon it, or control it!"

Kaiba's dark side leered. "Not yet I don't, but _you're_ going to help me with that."

Pharaoh Yami suddenly felt quite helpless; he didn't like the look in Abiak's eyes.

"Little Yugi won't refuse to _play_, I'm sure. Not unless he has no consideration for losing the only family he has left." He pointed to Solomon.

"Now see here!" spat Grandpa Mutoh, rising to his feet.

"Anyway," continued Abiak, "He's not the only one I plan on inviting. No in fact – that _girl_ you also had me give a Duel Disk to, I think it'd be fun to have her _play_ as well."

'_Brittany_,' Yami realized, looking up, "I only just met that girl today, so she knows nothing, and _has_ nothing to do with this Abiak!" he growled, "You leave her out of this!"

"Ah, but that makes it all the more fun." Abiak 's tongue came out of his mouth and wiggled about for a moment, "Now to find the proper incentive to ensure she agrees to _play_."

Solomon couldn't stand by, and live with it. He was tensing himself to tackle Abiak; Yami noticed this. The old man lunged forward.

"Solomon wait!" cried the Pharaoh. Abiak's eyes bulged as Solomon came flying at him, but the crystal's power shot forth, overwhelming the elder man immediately.

Abiak regained his composure as the black energy held Yugi's Grandpa in the middle of his jump.

"Don't try it old one, you might get yourself killed." Abiak turned away, and exited the room. The evil energy faded from Solomon, and he collapsed to his knees.

Yami crawled forward to him. "Are you all right Shi — Solomon?" he asked.

Solomon nodded; he looked at the Pharaoh. "We must do _something_! We can't stay here and allow ourselves to be used to hurt Yugi! Or the girl he was speaking of!"

Yami shut his eyes and bowed his head; his teeth were clenched. "I know."

oooooooooooooooooo

Yugi and I were surprised to find people and police cars outside Kaiba Tower. There were CSI's looking over the blood and broken glass on the pavement, while other police were pounding against the metal wall just beyond the front doors.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it looks bad." Yugi jumped forward and address one of the boys-in-blue. "Excuse me officer, can you tell me what happened here?"

I came up beside Yugi, but the policeman looked busy. "Please," he said, "Stay behind the yellow line. We believe there's a hostage situation going on and we don't want bystanders getting hurt." He tried to push us toward the Police Line.

"But I have a friend who was in there! I want to know if he's all right!" Yugi exclaimed.

The policeman stopped. "A friend?" he asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

The officer looked around. "Where's the girl who made the initial phone call?" he declared of anyone who was listening.

Yugi and I began to look around to see if anyone was stepping forward.

"This is her," said another officer, bringing up a girl who was about in her twenties.

"I made the phone call." she informed.

"Please describe the first hostage, we need some confirmation for this boy." he implored. She looked at Yugi and me.

"Well, he had on a dark blue jacket and pants. He also had hair – just like him!" she pointed at Yugi's locks.

Yugi was flabbergasted. "You mean Yami's a hostage! Who? What? Who has him hostage!"

"As of this moment we are unable to identify him, but he is described as corpulent, with a receding hairline. About 5 ft. 7 in."

'Who on Earth?' wondered Yugi.

Suddenly, a sharp electronic whine sounded forth, as though out-of-faze speakers had just been plugged in. The sound got sharper and I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Ah! Quit it!" I shouted. The ear-splitting noise was doing a number on my enhanced-hearing. "Stop! STOP!" I cried.

The discord ceased abruptly. "Attention!" rang a voice, "I have no quarrel with the police; however, I demand that Yugi Mutoh be granted entrance to the Tower! And not just him, that Brittany McKinley girl who came with him as well!"

"_What_?" Yugi and I looked at each other.

The police chief grabbed a megaphone. "Not a chance!" he shouted, "And allow you more hostages!"

"I don't want hostages! I have a score to settle and the only way to do that is by Dueling!"

"Score to settle?" I asked, "I don't even know this guy!"

Yugi stopped. "Waitaminute! I think I recognize that voice, but – I can't place the face!"

The officer near us turned to Yugi. "You recognize the voice?" he quizzed.

"Yes," Yugi replied, "But I can't think of who it is!" He pressed his finger tips to his head, "I know it! _I know it!_"

My gaze darted around, looking for anyone who could possibly help. 'Oh God,' I prayed, 'Help us! I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't sound good. We need Your help! Oh! Yami's caught by some wacko and now this wacko wants to Duel, not just Yugi but _me_ too! Just help us, please!' I looked to Yugi.

"What are you waiting for!" screamed the voice through the speakers, "Either they come in or your so-called hostages die now!"

I swallowed; Yugi darted passed several policemen to get to the police chief. "I'm willing to go in!" he cried, "I can't let my friend get hurt, _plus_ anyone else this guy's got in there!"

I came up behind Yugi.

"Are you the Yugi Mutoh he was demanding to see? And are you that Brittany girl?" quizzed the chief, eyeing us both.

"Yes." we said, though at different tempos.

"You have one minute!" the raucous voice blared, the mega-speakers vibrating with the force of his words.

"I'm going in!" Yugi barked. I felt my heart sink, and darted after him as he ran.

"Wait!" came a few shouts.

As we went up the front-steps the metal wall began to roll upward. The same riot police that had been trying to break down the wall, started running forward again. "Move, move _move_!" the leader shouted; we looked back at them.

At that, the wall began to descend again!

"Oh no!" cried Yugi, and without even thinking, dropped to his hands & knees and scuttled under. I hesitated. 'I shouldn't!' I yelled to myself, 'Mom 'n dad would so kill me if I got killed! Or even _hurt_ for that matter! This isn't my fight anyway! Is it?'

"_Brittany_!" came Yugi's voice, sounding frighteningly alone.

"_Hohgh_!" I lamented and dropped, rolling under the descending door. The helmeted riot police were too late, and slammed into the metal wall with their guns. The leader snarled. "He's got 'em."

ooo

I picked myself up, and Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, smiling sadly, "I didn't mean to get you involved."

I swallowed and nodded, but said nothing.

"Hello you two," came the same annoying voice over an intercom system, "Glad to see you could make it."

There came two soft beeps and an elevator opened up a ways ahead of us.

"Just step into the elevator, and I'll see you on the top floor."

"Wait a minute!" I told Yugi, "It could be a trap! We don't know what this guy wants! For all we know we could get in there and then half way up the cable could snap. And then we'd be dead at the bottom of the shaft!"

The voice came back over the intercom speakers; it sounded petulant. "I already told you! I have a score to settle, and I'll only do that by way of Dueling!"

This _score to settle_ worried me.

"Now come!" he said. I gritted my teeth, as did Yugi. We went forward.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Rose D.: That freak! Forcing us to walk right into his clutches! I can't stand that!**

**Britannica: Yeah, yeah. Post Part 4 already!**


	4. The Darkness on the Field

**Yu-Gi-Oh Special Event! Part IV**

**Rose D.: Part IV comin' your way!**

**Special Note: My YuGO fan art won some fan art contests! So, trust me, they're worth takin' a look!** www/dot/tamerofthewildrose/dot/deviantart/dot/com.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Games of Light & Shadow**

**part iv**

The elevator ride took several minutes, but a last it came a stop. The doors opened to reveal a featureless room with only a set of stairs at the far end, leading upward.

"I guess that's the way." I said.

"Yeah," Yugi breathed, then moving forward. We moved up the steps — and emerged out onto the rounded-roof of Kaiba Tower.

"Wow we must be high," I exhaled; there was a circular railing all the way around the edge, so I didn't feel too unstable. Yet what really struck me, was a giant skeleton of a dome over our heads; parts of the plastic structure were missing or out of place, and big black tarps were hanging every which way on different rungs of the skeleton.

"This is weird." I said in a low tone.

"Kaiba must be making changes to—"

"Salutations Yugi," came that same voice we'd heard few minutes earlier, and finally we saw the face it belonged to, "How nice to see you and your friend again."

My hand went to my mouth at the sight of the blubbery man; he was SO _ugly_!

"YOU!" Yugi shouted, "You're Kaiba's dark side!"

Abiak clapped his hands. "Very good."

"And what do you mean '_again_'?" Yugi barked.

"Ah, well I saw you both in my office just a few hours ago. I gave you both Duel Disks, but perhaps you don't recognize me for I really didn't have the same face." He laughed.

Yugi and I took a step back. "You were pretending to be Kaiba! No wonder he was acting weird, he was _you_!" Yugi sounded.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird Kaiba acting so nice." I said, turning to Yugi, "I don't know Kaiba, but I know enough about him to _know_ he's a jerk."

Abiak laughed heartily. "That's my other side for you! Fans everywhere he goes!" Abiak's well-rounded form bounced, his laugh reducing to a chuckle, "But anyway," he went on, "You, and you, will both Duel with me now."

"Why!" I demanded, "I don't know you! I've never met you! What's your beef?"

"My beef is with Yugi and his Shadow, and most _definitely_ with Kaiba. However it is true that I've never known you outside of today. Nonetheless I thought it would simply be fun to have you _play_ also!"

Yugi clenched his teeth. "That's stupid Abiak!"

"You may well think so, but you're not in charge here. You won't refuse to Duel and neither will your friend! "

"Huh?"

"Imagine my glee when I discovered you two have something in common!" Abiak ranted.

Yugi and I exchanged glances. "Something in common? What?"

"You both have grandparents you would die for in order to save!"

'Grama!'

'Grampa!'

"What did you do!" we screamed.

"Don't worry yourselves, _yet_. Your grandfather," he pointed to Yugi, "And your grandmother," he pointed to me, "Are fine and dandy. They're several floors below us in fact, keeping each other company."

"You dredge!" I spat, "You better not hurt her—!"

"My grampa better be all right!" Yugi snarled.

Abiak looked at us, then pointed his lardy finger and began laughing in our faces. "Oh this is rich! You two are acting just as I'd hoped!" he turned and began walking away from us, "Two grandchildren will be Dueling for their grandparents, people they love dearly and with all their hearts! No?" Abiak turned to face us, readying his Duel Disk, "But I rather think Yugi has more at stake, hmm?"

Kaiba's dark side was standing in front of one of the hanging black tarps; he spun on his heels and ripped it down—

Yugi gasped, and so did I. There was Yami, with most of his body embedded within the bulk of a giant rock-like crystal black as the deepest night.

"Y–Yami!" Yugi stuttered, cut to the quick. Of course Abiak was responsible for the Pharaoh's imprisonment, but not only that, the lardy man had placed a black crystal band around Yami's head, just like a crown.

"What did you do to Yami!" I cried, staring aghast at the unconscious King.

"I need him, and his Shadow Powers," explained Abiak, "For only _Shadows_ with the Millennium Mark —you know, the third eye— can access the _Shadow_ Realm, and that's just what I'm going to have him do!"

Yugi finally found words to say. "Yami won't help you!" he snapped.

I inhaled suddenly as I saw Yami's eyes open. Yami cringed before looking at Abiak; he was shaking as though he were freezing cold.

"No, I won't help you Abiak. Not willingly . . ." He said this with as much strength as he could muster.

Kaiba's dark side looked up at the Ancient King sarcastically. "You don't have to help me willingly Pharaoh. You're merely the medium for your Powers, it is the Crystal of Darkness that shall use them, and me that shall command them."

Abiak's Duel Disk instantly snapped into Ready mode, beeping loudly in activation. "NOW!" the villain cried, "Bring forth the Shadow Realm _Pharaoh_, so that this Duel might end the way I hope!"

The black crystal started to glow. Yami struggled against its Darkness, straining to resist its extracting force, but it hurt him terrible to do so; Yugi stared in horror, and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"AHHGH!" Yami wailed, not being able to fight the Darkness any longer; his head jerked upward suddenly, the Millennium Symbol blazing forth on his forehead. Yet almost without delay, the black crystal crown around his head caught up the golden energy, absorbing the Pharaoh's Shadow Powers, and bending them towards Abiak's purpose.

Yugi and I jumped at the sound of thunder right above our heads, and there appeared a team of vicious clouds, purple, blue, black, swarming forward, eager to engulf us.

"_Oh no_," I lamented, and Shadow Realm over took us, covering the whole of Kaiba Tower's roof with its wicked essence. And I shivered suddenly as the temperature dropped several degrees, in an instant.

"Shekie pekie!" I sounded, and lightly saw my breath, "We're in the Shadow Realm!"

Yugi moved his arm and his Duel Disk snapped into place. "I'll fight you Abiak! And I'll win!"

I looked at my new friends, Yami & Yugi, and thought of my grama. 'I'll do anything for her!' And my Duel Disk also snapped into place. "You'll wish you never challenged _us_ butter ball!" I called, and drew my cards.

Yugi had already drawn his, and at that, Abiak cheerfully drew his own.

Yami gritted his teeth, and I felt a slight sickness in the pit of my stomach as I watched him struggling as the unwilling medium between Shadow and Darkness; he was being forced to sustain the Shadow Realm.

Yugi swallowed a sob induced by the whole situation, and slammed a card down on his Disk; his Life Points, and mine, were set at 4000, while Abiak's were at 8000.

"I summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300) In Attack Mode!" Yugi bellowed, heat rising in his beating heart; the navy-armored Monster appeared, carrying its sword-like weapon at the ready. "And one card face-down! End Turn!"

"My turn!" I called, and looked my Hand over, "I summon Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack Mode! And place two cards face-down! I end my turn!" My angel-like creature, with its six pairs of wings, rose up; her pink skin and yellow dress looked a great contrast to the gloom of the Shadow Realm.

"Well good." Abiak said, grinning cheekily, "Now, I place Ray & Temperature (1000/1000), in Defense Mode! And activate Hinotama Magic Card!"

Me and Yugi gasped as flaming fireballs came out of the cloudy Shadow Realm sky, and pounded down on Yugi!

"Yugi!" I cried, as did Yami, though it took him much more effort. When the flames vanished, Yugi was on his knees, his jacket smoking; his Life Points fell by 500 points and were now 3500.

Yugi rose to his feet.

"I end my turn." Abiak sneered.

"Good!" Yugi and I said in unison. We didn't mean to, and looked at each other briefly. Of a sudden, I realized something, and quickly turned to Yugi.

"Psst! Yugi!" I called to where only he could hear, "I've got a really good move, but I need to play it now. How 'bout we have our turns switch every time Abiak's turn is over? You know, I go first every other time?"

Yugi looked at me for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Sounds good. If Abiak's hoping to confuse by switching us from the Real World to the Shadow Realm, then we'll do a little switching of our own!"

Yugi Mutoh turned, facing Kaiba's dark side. "Brittany goes first this time!"

"What?" Abiak blinked.

"That's right! And I activate my Fairy Meteor Crush, Magic card!" I had the card rise up from its position on the field.

Abiak's eyes widened.

"Go Wingweaver!" I commanded, "Attack his Ray & Temperature and deal as much damage as if it were in Attack mode!"

My Fairy-type flew forward and sliced her wings across the weird sun and wispy wind Monster that looked like it'd been drawn in the 70's; they instantly shattered into fragments and Abiak's Life Points fell to 6250.

"I end my turn!" I said triumphantly. The villian glowered at me.

"Great move Brittany! And now that his Life Points are wide open . . ! Go Buster Blader! Attack him directly!" Yugi ordered, and his Monster did as he was told.

Abiak gave a yell as Buster Blader's blunt sword came down; again the Dark Side's LPs fell, and this time, to 3650. Yugi ended his turn.

"Yahh!" I cried, jumping up and down, "We got you good _buster_!"

It was then however, that a real hideous look fell across Abiak's face, and I realized, with a shudder, that it was aimed at _me._

"You'll pay for that." he said, and drew his next card. Yugi and I got slightly edgy when we saw his face alight with a wild look of triumph.

"AH! Prepare yourselves! For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is come!"

"What!" we cried.

"You have Kaiba's Deck again?" Yugi quizzed.

"I AM Kaiba!" Abiak sounded, "From now on! Now go my Blue-Eyes!"

The white metal Dragon appeared on the field in a blaze of light, and turned on us with a mighty roar that threatened to break our eardrums; Yugi was barely aware that the ATK of his Buster Blader had gone up by 500 points.

"Attack my beast! Destroy the Wingweaver with White Lightning!"

The Blue-Eyes attack screamed through the atmosphere and engulfed my Monster; it also blinded me, nearly knockeding me from my feet. My Life Points fell by 250, to 3750.

"I'm not done!" lauded Abiak, "I also summon the Beast of Talwar (2400/2150) to the field! Attack her directly my Fiend!"

I gave a cry when I saw the Monster come flying at me with its Talwar sword blades poised.

"BRITTANY!" Yugi exclaimed. "_No_!" Yami lamented, the Dark energy still coursing through him.

The attack came— My body went flying back, slamming down next to the entrance through which we had come onto the roof.

"_Brittany_!" Yugi cried, and left his position to come to me. The Beast of Talwar returned to its side of the field.

Yugi came and kneeled; I rolled over onto my back and he reached down to me. "Are you all right?" he asked, sounding terribly concerned. I looked up at him, and he then saw a deep red cut running across the length of my left cheek; fortunately it wasn't bleeding . . . yet.

Yugi shot a look-of-fire back at Abiak. "You dastard Abiak! Leave her _alone!_"

"The move wasn't outside the rules of the game." Abiak said simply.

I sat up slowly; Yugi was there to steady me. My cheek was stinging like crazy, I wanted to hit or scratch at it, but I knew that would make it bleed for sure.

"I'm all right, I think." I told the spikey-haired boy who was only a couple of years younger than me. As I started to get up, I gasped and my hand went immediately to my stomach; there I found my shirt had been slit just like my cheek and there was a reddish mark across my tum. "Drat. And I _liked _this shirt," I said.

Yugi and I heard a grumble from across the way. "Will you NOT take all day!" shouted Abiak, "I want to get on with _winning_ this Duel, thank you very much!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes on the fat menace; Yami, me, his Grandpa, my Grandma – all of this was on Yugi's mind, and he wasn't going to let Abiak get away with hurting any of us.

"We're going to win this Duel Abiak!" Yugi thundered, "We're not done, not by a long shot!"

Abiak was smiling – he said nothing.

"He's right you creep!" I shouted, getting to my feet with Yugi's aid, "You'll see! I won't let anything happen to my Grama! Got that!"

Yugi and I returned to our stances on the Dueling Field, and Yugi drew a card; he smiled at it.

I was looking at the LP counter on my Duel Disk; it read 1350. 'Down to nearly a third.' I thought to myself. That's when I heard Yugi say:

"I play the Magic card Rain of Mercy! _Just_ for Brittany and me!"

"What?" Abiak stared.

There came a light rumble, as of thunder, and it started to rain – but only on _our_ side of the field. It was just like a warm spring shower and even though Yugi and I were getting wet, we didn't care. The air suddenly smelled fresh and clean, as of earth after a rain storm — and our Life Points went up by 1000 points each.

Yugi's was 4500, mine was 2350. The rain ceased, and our hair was dripping wet; I felt strong again. Yugi winked at me; I felt a silly fluttery feeling in my heart, and gave a funny grin.

"My turn's not over!" Yugi called, "Go Buster Blader! Attack his Blue-Eyes and destroy it!"

Blue armored Buster Blader dove forward; the Blue-Eyes watched. Abiak yawned as he set a Trap Card on the Field.

"I play Negate Attack."

All at once Yugi's Monster ran into an invisible wall, and was forced back to its starting point. Yugi's fingers tightened into a fist.

"Fine then!" my friend shouted, "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense mode, and end my turn!"

The humongous rock-man rose up on the Field, kneeling down on one knee.

I cocked my head. "_Well_, my turn." I placed my fingers upon the next card in my Deck Holder. 'Please let it be—' I pleaded, and drew. My eyes brightened at the sight of the card I had prayed for: my Red-Eyes Black Dragon; the more ferocious of my pair I might add.

'Thank you God!' I said in my head, and a smile spread across my naturally ruby lips; I looked on Abiak. "Now I play—!" I called, "My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" (2400/2000)

Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the name, and there appeared my Dark Monster. The Red-Eyes gave a sharp bellow for it knew what Abiak had done to me with his Beast of Talwar. Sensing the intended threat towards _its _wielder, the Blue-Eyes roared in return; the Dragons faced-off.

"Fat lot of good that's going to do you!" Abiak called as the roars of our creatures died down, "Can't you see your Dragon's weaker than mine?"

"I can _see_. But he won't be for long! 'cause I play the Field Magic card, Mountain!" The little slot at the side of my Duel Disk flipped open and I shoved the card into it. It instantly snapped shut and a dazzle of colored light spread across my Disk.

"Mountain!" Yugi shouted, and the ground moved beneath his feet. In the next moment, a mountain rose up beneath us, thrusting us upward into the atmosphere; then a team of them spread out across the Field, even unto Abiak's side; we cringed as the violence of the earthquake grew.

When the ground finally stopped shuddering, I took my arms from guarding my face and found that my Field Magic card had done quite a job. Among other things, it had greatly expanded the playing-field.

A valley was now where a roof had been, being fenced in as it was, by a circle of dark-brown mountains.

I looked to Yugi and noticed that he and I were on separate peaks roughly 4 yards apart; he looked at me worriedly. I turned my gaze to Abiak and saw him across the way upon a peak of his own.

Yami was there behind the villain, still a prisoner of the Crystal of Darkness. All this time the Pharaoh had been trying to send the Shadow Realm away, struggling to banish it back to its home along the Astral Plane, but the attempt had been fruitless, and the recoil from the Darkness had left him burned inside.

'_Fine then_,' Yami lamented within himself, 'I have tried, and have failed. The only other recourse is for me — to sustain the Shadow Realm of my own free will.' Yami begrudged this decision, but he could think of no other way to free himself from the discomfiture, and help his friends.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes, and was aware for the first time that the scenery had changed.

"And just what did _that _do?" asked Abiak, looking at me quizzically, "Your Red-Eyes might've gone up by 200, but so did my Blue-Eyes."

Out of the corner of my eye I could tell Yugi was looking at me with more worry than before. That's when I got really sarcastic.

"Do I _look _like I'm done?" I spat, "I play the Magic and Trap cards Dragon Treasure and Reinforcements to raise my Dragon's attack power all the way up to 3400!"

"What!" began Abiak.

From my Magic card, a bluish striped dragon appeared, baring between its wings, a greenish orb; the dragon moved the signet sphere and presented it to my Red-Eyes. My Red-Eyes took it, and swallowed the gem whole; my Duel Monster instantly began to radiate a faint emerald glow.

Yet not only that; from my Trap card emerged a band of armored men, waving a banner and yelling for my Dragon's victory; the Red-Eyes Black Dragon squalled like a storm.

Abiak was about to have a fit. "You can't–!"

"I CAN. Now go my Red-Eyes! Dispatch _his _Dragon to the Graveyard with your Fire Blast!"

My Red-Eyes Black Dragon lunged forward, jaws opening to reveal a furnace of fire. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was overwhelmed by the sudden and unceasing attack, and it shattered to the Card Graveyard; Abiak's LPs fell to 3450. Yami felt like cheering, but was too cold, and was trying to conserve his strength. So to that, Yugi did it for both of them.

Abiak ducked the remainder of the flying shards, and hissed.

My Trap card vanished from the Field and my Dragon's power dropped by 500 points and was now 2900.

"Before I end my turn, I'll play one more card face-down, and summon The All-Seeing White Tiger in Defense mode." My Magic card materialized face-down before me, and my White Tiger came forth; it sat down, for it was in a Defensive state.

Yet then I was aware of some strange lightlessness moving at the edge of my vision; I immediately looked down and saw shadows forming at the base of the mountain. They moved forward, stretching out across the valley toward Abiak.

Yugi and I watched as Abiak and Yami looked upward into the sky behind us with a sort of wondering gaze. We both blinked in apprehension and turned to see a golden moon hanging low in the sky. "Huh?"

A notion struck me suddenly and I looked at the White Tiger card on my Duel Disk; there pictured behind the Monster was the same luminous moon. "Wow." I uttered. The whole valley was now set in a strange light.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Rose D.: I just summoned the All-seeing White Tiger! My Chinese Zodiac sign is a Tiger! AHHH! There's some freaky linkin' goin' on here!**

**Britannica: Stop tryin' to make it sound so dramatic. Sheesh, like anyone cares what sign you were born under.** –rolls eyes–

**Rose D.: You're mean 'mou hitori no boku!' I'm also a _Gemini_! Just like Yugi! So THERE! **–sticks tongue out–


End file.
